Don't Judge by It Cover
by spokushi
Summary: Jangan melihat seseorang dari luar, tapi juga harus melihat dalamnya. (RintoGumi) #CPC2016


[ Don't Judge by It Cover ]

VOCALOID © The owner & Yamaha Corp.

Story © Kitsune-Kou

.

Main Pair :

Rinto K. & Gumi/Megpoid

.

Untuk Crack Pairing Celebration 2016

.

Janganlah melihat seseorang dari luar, namun juga harus melihat dalamnya. Itulah salah satu kalimat yang dipegang teguh olehnya.

Jari-jari itu bergerak dengan lincah tanpa cacat sedikitpun di atas tuts-tuts piano, memainkan sebuah lagu klasik salah satu karya fenomenal ciptaan seorang komposer lagu sekaligus pianis asal Jerman termasyhur, Ludwig van Beethoven, berjudul Für Elise.

Suara tepuk tangan kemudian terdengar ketika jari-jari itu telah menyelesaikan lagu yang dimainkan..

"Kau hebat, seperti biasa!"

Seorang gadis berambut hijau menjadi satu-satunya pendengar resmi dalam permainan piano itu, memberikan pujian dengan tulus terhadap lagu klasik yang dibawakan oleh seorang lelaki berambut kuning yang tampak lebih dewasa darinya.

"Terima kasih. Berikutnya adalah Eine Kleine karya Mozart."

Lelaki itu menyempat diri untuk meminum air mineral dalam sebuah gelas yang telah tersedia di atas piano lalu meregangkan jari-jarinya untuk beberapa saat, sebelum ia kembali menggerakannya untuk memainkan sebuah lagu yang telah ia sebutkan sebelumnya.

Gumi Nakajima dan Rinto Kagamine. Itulah nama kedua orang itu. Mereka merupakan sepasang kekasih yang baru berjalan selama dua bulan. Umur mereka memiliki jarak sekitar dua tahun, dimana Gumi berumur lima belas tahun dan Rinto berumur tujuh belas tahun. Gumi duduk di bangku kelas satu, sedangkan Rinto duduk di bangku kelas tiga. Tentu keduanya adalah murid sekolah menengah atas. Namun jangan salah, mereka bersekolah di sekolah yang berbeda.

Gumi memejamkan kedua matanya. Di sela-sela permainan piano itu, tiba-tiba saja otaknya memutar sebuah memori yang merupakan pertemuan pertama antara dirinya dengan sang pianis di hadapannya.

.

.

.

.

Ia, Gumi, pertama kali bertemu dengan Rinto ketika menjadi seorang relawan untuk rangka membersihkan lingkungan di sebuah taman kota yang berada tidak jauh dari tempat tinggalnya. Itu terjadi pada sore hari, di akhir musim gugur.

"Semangat Gumi! Sedikit lagi dan semuanya selesai!"

Rasa lelah mulai menggerogoti tubuhnya. Namun berkat semangat yang dimilikinya, Gumi tetap berjuang menyapu daun-daun yang saat itu menjadi daun-daun terakhir di area ia bekerja. Menyapu daun-daun tersebut ke dalam pengki kemudian membuangnya ke kantong plastik sampah yang telah diberikan.

"Selesai!"

Gadis itu berseru puas sambil mengepal kedua tangannya dan mengangkatnya ke atas. Semua daun berserakan di area kerjanya kini sudah tersimpan dalam dua kantong plastik sampah yang berada di hadapannya. Tidak, sebenarnya pekerjaannya belum seutuhnya selesai. Ia harus membawa dua kantong tersebut ke tempat dimana ia dan para relawan lainnya berkumpul sebelum memulai kerja bakti.

"Oke, tidak masalah! Lagipula jaraknya tidak begitu jauh." sugestinya pada dirinya sendiri. Tangannya mengcengkram ujung puncak kantong-kantong itu yang telah diikat dan mulai menariknya, saat itu pula rahangnya mengeras. Ia berhenti dan menatap dua kantong plastik itu dengan nanar. Ternyata beratnya sama sekali tidak seperti yang ia duga.

Senyuman pahit lantas tercipta pada wajahnya. Dengan berat seperti itu dan tenaganya yang sekarang, sudah dapat dipastikan bahwa perjalanannya untuk membawa dua kantong plastik itu menuju tempat seharusnya akan berjalan tidak begitu lancar.

"Oke, kau harus semangat Gumi. Setelah kau membawa dua kantong ini ke tempat itu, semuanya akan selesai dan kau bisa pulang."

"Perlu bantuan, nona?"

Walau tampaknya prasangka itu meleset ketika datang seseorang yang menawarkan kepada dirinya sebuah bantuan. Ia lantas segera menoleh ke arah penolongnya seraya berkata, "Tentu saja! Aku sangat terbantu jika kau membantuku. ...Eh?" dengan senyuman lebar, walau senyuman itu seketika lenyap setelah mendapati sosok sang penolongnya.

"Kenapa 'eh'?" tanya sang penolong itu, tampaknya agak tersinggung. Jika dideskripsikan, ia adalah seorang lelaki remaja sepertinya namun lebih dewasa, memiliki rambut kuning cerah dengan poni yang dijepit menyamping ke kanan dengan dua jepitan berwarna putih. Ia tidak dapat melihat matanya karena ditutupi oleh sebuah penutup mata berwarna putih polos, dan yang terpenting adalah...

Lelaki itu membawa sebuah tongkat di tangan kanannya. Dilihat dari dua deskripsi terakhir yang disampaikan, dapat dipastikan bahwa lelaki itu adalah seorang tunanetra.

"Eh, uh. Ka-kau yakin?" tanya Gumi ragu-ragu. Jika penolongnya adalah semacam lelaki itu, tampaknya ia akan merasa berat hati karena dirasa hanya akan memberatkan lelaki itu. Apalagi berat dua kantong plastik itu sama sekali tidak ringan.

"Ya. Mungkin aku buta seperti yang kau lihat, tapi aku tidak semenyedihkan seperti yang kau pikirkan. Oh iya, jangan berpikir bahwa aku akan membawa dua-duanya, kau harus membawa salah satunya dan pilih yang menurutmu lebih ringan." jelas lelaki itu dengan nada datar.

Mendengarkan perkataan lelaki itu, terutama kalimat kedua yang diucapkan olehnya, sukses membuat rasa menyesal menyelimuti diri Gumi. Oh, ia ingin sekali menampar wajahnya. Tetapi melihat kesungguhan lelaki itu -ya, ia dapat melihatnya, membuat Gumi lantas mengiyakan ucapan lelaki itu dan memilih di antara kantong plastik yang lebih ringan. Mungkin itu dapat membuat lelaki itu merasa tidak direndahkan akibat ucapannya itu, dengan mempercayainya. Lelaki itu kemudian mengambil sisanya, dan tentunya yang lebih berat. Namun yang membuat mulut Gumi sukses terbuka lebar adalah ketika lelaki terlihat sama sekali tidak keberatan mengangkat kantong itu dan membawanya di pundaknya. Oke, sebenarnya itu hal yang wajar mengingat ia adalah laki-laki, tapi mungkin karena ia tunanetra, hal itu membuat Gumi terbelak tak percaya.

"Ayo." lelaki itu mulai menjalankan kedua tungkai kakinya, mendahului Gumi.

Gumi yang tertinggal itu lantas segera berteriak, "Tunggu! Memangnya kau tahu jalannya!?"

"Ya. Aku setiap hari ke tempat ini dan hari ini aku tahu bahwa ada acara kerja bakti di sini. Aku juga mengetahui dimana tempat kalian berkumpul sebelum kerja bakti. Cepatlah atau kau kutinggal."

"Ya, ya, ya, ya, ya! Aku mengerti, aku mengerti! Tapi tolong jangan tinggalkan aku!"

"...Bocah."

"Tunggu, tadi kau bicara apa? Suaramu kecil dan aku tidak begitu mendengarnya."

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa."

"Uh, oke."

.

.

Gumi refleks mengeluarkan tawa geli ketika mengingat kejadian itu. Hal itu lantas mengudang pertanyaan bagi satu-satunya orang di ruangan itu selain dirinya.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba tertawa?" tanya Rinto di sela-sela permainannya. Gumi dapat memastikan bahwa lelaki itu heran meskipun saat ini ia sedang memunggunginya, tentunya ia melihat itu dari nada suaranya.

"Tiba-tiba saja aku teringat momen pertama kali kita bertemu. Menurutku itu lucu." jawab Gumi masih dengan senyuman di wajahnya. Jari-jari tangan kanannya bergerak memainkan rambut hijaunya.

"Oh. Tapi menurutku itu menyebalkan."

"Ka-kau masih kesal soal itu? Padahal itu sudah tiga bulan berlalu."

Tidak ada ucapan lagi setelah itu, dan itu membuat Gumi merasa tidak enak hati karena Rinto sama sekali tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Hanya alunan lagu klasik yang dimainkan Rinto dalam mengisi keheningan di antara mereka, sampai akhirnya lagu itu tiba pada bagian akhirnya dan menjadikannya sebagai lagu terakhir yang Rinto bawakan dalam permainan pianonya. Gumi menghela nafas kecewa saat tahu bahwa pertujukan kecil Rinto telah berakhir.

"Gumi."

"Ya, Rinto?"

Rinto memutar posisinya seratus delapan puluh derajat sehingga tubuhnya berhadapan dengan Gumi. Iris kobalt yang telah kehilangan fungsinya itu seakan menatap intens kepada iris emerald di depannya, membuat yang seakan tatap itu merasa gugup. Aneh memang, padahal ia sudah tahu bahwa lelaki itu sama sekali tidak bisa melihatnya.

"Jangan melihat buku dari sampulnya, tetapi lihat juga isinya. Kau mengerti maksudku?"

Gumi menghela nafas, kemudian tersenyum. Tentu saja ia mengerti, bahkan sudah mengerti sejak kejadian itu.

"Tentu saja."

Senyuman lembut kemudian merekah di wajah Rinto. Tangannya kemudian terangkat dan mengusap lembut puncak kepala gadis itu.

"Syukurlah jika kau mengerti. Yah, aku tahu kau sudah mengerti tapi hanya memastikan."

.

.

A/N :

Akhirnya selesai. Ini adalah fanfic pertamaku di sini yang sudah pasti masih banyak kekurangannya. Ini juga dibuat untuk acara CPC 2016. Finally, I could make it.

Mind to Review?


End file.
